Midnight Wanderings
by IceAngel 69
Summary: Harry and Draco spend a little quality time together


Enjoy it and please review

Disclaimer: I do not own

Harry lay awake in bed waiting for the rest of the room's occupants to fall asleep. It was past midnight and he had yet to hear Ron begin to snore, a sure sign he was asleep. Rolling his eyes and sighing with impatience, he rolled over and glared at Ron through the darkness.

Harry had been waiting for the chance to see his boyfriend all day and now that the moment was finally here, Ron refused to fall asleep. Slowly Harry began to hear the soft sound of snoring coming from Ron's bed and smiled in relief. Waiting a couple of minutes to be sure, Harry pulled back his sheets and lowered his feet to the ground.

His toes curled as he touched the cold floor and he shifted in discomfort, hurriedly pulling a pair of socks on. As quickly and quietly as he could he pulled on his jeans, shirts and robes before slipping on his shoes. Every time the floor creaked beneath him, he tensed and cursed, praying no one was awake. He pulled the invisibility cloak from under his pillow and stashed the Marauders map in his pocket.

Harry creeped down the stairs into the common room and nearly yelled when he saw what was awaiting him. Ginny and her current boyfriend lay on the main lounge trying to choke each other with their tongues. Trying to calm down his gag reflex, Harry thanked Merlin he had put the cloak on before he left the dormitory.

Slowly inching past them, Harry tried not to pay attention to what they were doing. He felt a blush rise to cheeks when he heard a moan coming from Ginny. Thankfully he made it to the door without making too much noise and managed to flip through unnoticed. Allowing himself to sigh in relief, he escaped down a deserted hallway, eagerly making his way towards Draco. Draco, his wonderful, self obsessed boyfriend.

Although Harry had spent the holidays with Ron and the rest of the Weasley family, spending so much time away from Draco he missed him greatly and he was horny as fuck.

Harry turned a corner and there he was, blond hair shinning in the torchlight and shifting nervously. Deciding to give Draco a scare, he kept on the cloak and snuck up behind him. Grabbing him from behind and holding him tight, Harry pressed their body's together.

"I thought you weren't coming" Draco whispered.

"Sorry, I had to wait until Ron fell asleep" he apologised.

"It's fine"

"I missed you" Harry murmured.

Draco turned around in Harry's grip and stared through the open space, he knew where Harry stood.

"Take that bloody thing off, It's creepy standing here talking to myself" Draco demanded.

"Someone's in a demanding mood tonight, does this mean I'm getting laid tonight?" Harry chuckled, ripping off his cloak.

Draco smirked, something he knew made Harry's knees shake and pulled him closer using his collar as leverage. When their faces were nearly touching, Draco paused and took a long look at Harry. Messy hair, emerald eyes and glowing soft skin.

Slowly he closed the distance between them catching Harry's lips in a deep and powerful kiss. He moaned as Draco's tongue invaded his mouth, searching and stroking. Their tongue's wrestled, each trying to dominate the kiss. Harry desperately needed this, he needed to feel the heat and passion that Draco emitted. Gasping, Harry threaded his fingers through Draco's silky hair and moaned at the sensation.

"Such a hair kink" Draco murmured as he pulled away from the kiss, the need for air becoming too much.

"You love it" Harry teased, nipping Draco's bottom lip.

"I love you"

Harry nuzzled his face in Draco's neck and littered small kisses up and down the smooth expanse of flesh. Draco whimpered and exposed his neck to Harry, allowing him more access. He could feel Harry smirk against his neck and gasped when he began to nip and bite before soothing the pain with small licks.

"Fuck" Draco sighed, before taking control of the situation.

Draco pushed Harry roughly against the hard wood of a classroom door. He attacked Harry's neck and exposed shoulder, biting and sucking leaving dark purple bruises and marking Harry as his. Harry fought his way under Draco's robes and found the warmth of his bare skin. He trailed his hands over Draco's chest, enjoying the way the muscles tensed and relaxed under his touch. Draco yelped when Harry rubbed a thumb over his nipple and it sent shock waves through his body and settled in his cock.

"God I messed this" Draco grunted as he grinded against Harry.

"Uh, fuck me too" Harry's eyes rolled back into his head at the delicious friction Draco's grinding caused him.

"Fuck I want you"

"Then take me" Harry teased, pulling on Draco's belt and hooked his thumbs under the hem of his pants.

"We're in the middle of the hallway"

"So?"

"Anyone could find us" Draco pulled away and looked at Harry incredulously, but Harry could see the lust and want in his eyes.

"Kinda makes it hotter doesn't it? Knowing anyone could see us, see you pounding into me, me panting and whimpering as I impale myself on you cock" Harry whispered into his ear, licking around the edge.

Draco grunted as images of Harry grunting, panting, naked and withering on his cock, sprung into his mind. He pulled his belt off and tugged on his pants, knowing this was going to be hard and fast. Harry was still completely clothed apart from his pants around his ankles and Draco was in the same state.

He didn't want the be completely undressed, if they were caught he wanted to be able to cover himself and Harry quickly. Plus, being almost fully dressed amplified the naughty feeling fucking in the hallway gave him.

"Need you know" Harry panted.

"Not yet"

"Why not?" Harry whined, not caring he was acting like a child.

"Because I have to stretch you first." Draco moaned as Harry grinded against him.

"No you don't" Harry protested pitifully.

"Yes I do, It's been months since we last had sex, you'll be tight"

"No really, you don't, I've been stretching myself"

"What?" Draco panted, pulling back and looking at Harry in shock.

"I've been stretching myself, you know, with my fingers" Harry explained with a smirk.

"Oh fuck baby. You certainly know what to say to make me want to jizz in my pants" He groaned, his face falling into the grove of Harry's neck, "If I were wearing any" he added in after thought.

"Well then hurry up and get your cock inside me" Harry demanded, pulling Draco close.

"Hold on"

Draco pushed Harry harder against the door and cupped his hand over his ass, lifting him up and used the door to support most of his body weight. Wrapping his legs around Draco's waist, Harry rammed his body down and impaled himself on Harry's cock.

"Holy fuck" Draco yelped, his mind exploded at the feel of Harry's tight passage surround him.

Draco couldn't hold back anymore and thrust into Harry, hearing a moan ripping from his throat. He thrust steadily upwards in rapid, sure strokes

"More" Harry panted.

"Gotta hold on"

Harry griped Draco's shoulders and screamed when he began to thrust harder. Harry could feel the door digging into his back and with each thrust he could hear the door creaking. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach and he knew he wasn't going to last long and by the way Draco's thrusts were erratic, he knew he wasn't going to last long either.

"I'm gonna cum" Harry gasped as he felt his balls tighten.

"Then cum baby"

Draco's words tipped Harry over the edge. He came violently, arching his back and his come splattered over Draco's shirt. Harry's muscles tightened and released Draco's cock, pulling Draco with him.

"Shit" Harry whispered as Draco's cum filled him and groaned as the warmth spread through his body.

"What was that?" Draco questioned when he heard a load creak echo through the hallway.

"I think it's . . ." Harry didn't get to finish because at that moment the door gave way and crashed to the ground.

Harry with most of his body weight against the door and Draco leaning against him both fell down heavily and crashed down onto the door. They looked at each other in shock, before Draco burst out laughing..

"What's so funny?" Harry grumbled as pain lanced up his back.

"We literly fucked the door off its hinges."

"I love you" Harry laughed.

"What?"

"You heard me"

"Say it again"

"I" Harry kissed the tip of Draco's nose, "love" he kissed his chin, "you" he kissed him lightly on the lips.

Draco smiled and cupped Harry's face with his hands, "I love you too"

"As touching as this moment is, please explain"

Draco and Harry looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing above them.

"Fuck"

"I think you've had enough of that Mr Malfoy" Professor Snape snapped from across the room.

"Why are you all here?" Draco stuttered, looking around the room. Every Professor in Hogwarts was standing in the room with a very surprised looking Dumbledore and he went pale.

"This Mr Malfoy is where the teachers have meetings" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Fuck me" Harry muttered.

"Already did"

Hope you enjoyed it

Please review.


End file.
